


You're the best, boss.

by Sparkly_14



Category: Max Gentleman Sexy Business! (Video Game), Max Gentlemen Sexy Business! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, General Buffoonery, Improvised Music, Music, Piano, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, basically the boss learns piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_14/pseuds/Sparkly_14
Summary: “I want to learn how to play an instrument.”You suddenly decided it one day, after listening to one of your many servants playing their guitar for you. Of course, there was no problem with it. You were rich, after all. You could afford any mentor and any instrument. No, that wasn’t the problem.You just didn’t expect it to be this hard.(It also didn't help that you had tiny hands.)
Kudos: 2





	You're the best, boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing but wanted this to get out there anyways. I hope you enjoy it!

“I want to learn how to play an instrument.”

You suddenly decided it one day, after listening to one of your many servants playing their guitar for you. Of course, there was no problem with it. You were rich, after all. You could afford any mentor and any instrument. No, that wasn’t the problem. 

You just didn’t expect it to be this hard. (It also didn’t help that your hands were smaller than average.)

You liked playing the piano. It sounded nice, felt satisfying, and it was a good thing to boast about. You loved getting lost in the music, bobbing your head to the rhythm slightly. 

Still, it took ages to finally get the hang of it. But you were so awesome and amazing, you weren’t gonna let that stop you. 

It’s not like your employees and executives enjoyed you abandoning your business for several days in a row, but you were determined to pay them back by playing the most beautiful and heartwrenching piece you could muster. 

After hours of practice (and the occasional banging your head against the instrument in frustration), you finally felt like you were getting the hang of it. 

You didn’t take a single break, because those were for suckers. You were, by far, quite the opposite of a slacker.

With the power of your awesomeness, muscles, and fiery soul you tried to write a song. To say it sucked would be an understatement. It sounded like a horse being whipped until it died of exhaustion or blood loss. In a bad way.

Okay, so maybe classical music wasn’t your thing. That wasn’t a problem. You’re sure there would be some sort of style you’d completely own. Yeah! Just gotta find it.

With your motivation almost doubled, you try several things. (Also making Business maid study music so she can cater to your every need, but that’s beside the point.) Business maid brings you music sheets of literally every genre in existence. You master all of them, but all the music you write is absolute horseshit.

You sigh and accept that you’ll never write music the way you want to. 

At least, that’s what you thought until you focused your attention back to your company, and your dear executives who you might as well call friends. You spend time with your friends, try to mingle with your employees a lot more, and take the time to just take in your environment and situation every once in a while.

You help Pip train her fisticuffs, you go and recruit some people with Gunn and Bonbon, you go on a simple voyage with Samuel and fight a bunch of wild animals with Max. You feel as lively as ever, overflowing with positive emotions. And then you realized it.

Maybe you could turn your emotions into a song? 

It was a far-fetched idea, truly, but there was honestly nothing to it but to try. After having a friendly horse race with Antoine, you return to your quarters, still mounted on your trusty horse. (Business maid painted a stripe on its side, so as to fulfill your life-long dream.)

Battle butler had a soft spot for your horse, so you let him take care of it.

Your grand piano looked as inviting as ever, with a plush, velvet-red stool sitting next to it. The sunlight hit it, causing gorgeous reflections on the shiny black wood. Why does it feel like your piano is trying to seduce you?

You give in to its seductions, sitting down in the stool and caressing the ivory keys with your fingertips. Man, sitting there again felt great. You sit there for a moment, taking in everything around you. The pleasant smell of old books, the warmth of the sun on your skin, the contented emotions you’re feeling right now. 

You breathe in deeply and crack your knuckles.

Gently, almost cautiously, you begin to improvise on your new piece.

It began uncharacteristically slowly and quietly but soon grew a bit more fast-paced and energetic. The sound of your song filled the room. 

You didn’t allow yourself to stop for even a few seconds. It just felt too good, being able to channel your emotions into a single song. 

Before you realized it, a crowd of people gathered outside the door of the library/piano room. Other than your improvisated work, it was dead quiet.

The song goes on for another minute and then ends in the most perfect way you can imagine. (I’m so sorry, I’m terrible at the piano so I have no idea how to improvise and how it works lol)

Woah. Your mind went completely blank during the song. You must be even more badass and awesome than you already knew you were.

Then you notice the crowd of people outside of the door, speaking in hushed whispers and… Sobbing?

You open the door and your voice booms over everyone else’s. “What seems to be the problem?”

Some of the employees shriek and scramble away, while a few brave ones stayed. You also notice Business maid and a few of your executives standing there, looking kinda sheepish.

Pip spoke first. “Sorry, boss. I know we’re supposed to be working, but you sounded too beautiful so I couldn’t really move away anymore and I-” She started rambling, fidgeting with her hands, you cut her off with a laugh. “Oh, don’t even worry about it. It looks like you all needed a break anyway.”

Max lets out a loud ‘phew’ and Penny’s face lights up. Are they really that scared of you…?

You invite the execs into your office. The employees could stay by the door if they wanted to. “I know that you all loved that peace but it was merely me improvising. I’m not that good of a player.” You sheepishly admit, making all of the people that heard it gasp.

“But boss, you’re amazing! And handsome, and rich. You’re supposed to praise yourself.” Penny exclaimed, hand clutched to her chest. You wave her off. “Yeah, but I’m not perfect.”

“Oh yeah? Name one thing you can’t do.” Max said with a boisterous laugh, as if he truly believed there was no way you could. You stop for a second and struggle with your words.

“Weeeelllll… I can’t resurrect the dead. I think.” You scratch your jawline, thinking about another example. There really wasn't, though. You were awesome.

“Poppycock, boss. You could very well resurrect a dead man with your physique alone. Though I think Vicki would also be willing to help.” Pip giggled. Wow. She was right. You were, indeed, hot as fuck. You’d make a great necromancer.

“I can’t… Do maths? Yeah, I’m way too cool for maths.” You say, proud that you’ve finally found something you couldn’t do yet. “Oh, but boss! Maths are really interesting! I’m sure someone as smart and talented as you could learn it all in no time. I bet it’d really help with running your company too!” Business maid gushed, her face flushing because of all the opportunities. She was a bit of a weird one.

You rethink your options. You couldn’t do maths besides the basic 2 + 2 = 4. Maths are stupid, but if you learned it you’d have YET ANOTHER thing to boast about.

Well, you could tell you were gonna be busy deciding for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second chapter about our boss learning new stuff or is this fine as a one-shot?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Kudos, comments, and criticism clear my skin and make my day.


End file.
